Ancient Chains
by Enter Heart of Darkness
Summary: For some reason, when the gang enters Yami's world in dawn of the duel, Yugi can be seen and touched. he is imediatly kidnapped and sold as a slave. Will Yami ever find him? and if he does, will Yugi ever be the same? Rating may go up, Full sum inside.
1. More Than a Memory

**Hello there, well isn;t my first story, just the first one here. **

**General story info:**

**Takes place during Dawn of the duel, other season spoilers. **

**Main characters will be Yugi and Yami.**

**Full Summary: For some reason, when the gang enters Yami's world in dawn of the duel, Yugi can be seen and touched. he is imediatly kidnapped and sold as a slave. Yami begins a search for his Hikari as Yugi is tortured to the breaking point. Will Yami ever find him? and if he does, will Yugi ever be the same? **

**Rating may go up at authors descretion.**

**Enjoy!**

**EHOD 3 **

* * *

Chapter 1

More than a Memory

"We made it guys, the world of the Pharaoh's memories!" Yugi said looking at the Egyptian city far below. Joey, Tristan and Tea ran to see, but Shadi stayed back.

"This is where I must leave you." Shadi stated causing the friends to turn to him.

"WHAT?!?!" Joey asked looking at the spirit.

"I am not permitted to enter this land. I wish you luck, you will need it." Shadi said as he began to fade into the background. Yugi and the others nodded as Shadi faded completely.

"So any idea how to get down from here?" Joey asked, Yugi smiled and threw himself from the sky-ridden pyramid.

"YUGI!" the others shouted, "I was afraid of that!" Joey said as he and the rest of the gang followed Yugi's example.

They fell through the air, Yugi laughing, the rest screaming. Surprisingly enough, they all landed on their feet, even Joey. The gang looked around, surveying their surroundings. The people were dressed strangely, most wore tan or white robes or tunics and quit a few wore turbans.

"Whoa, look at all these people! It's like we stepped back in time or something." Tristan said

"You mean fell out of the sky back in time, and what did you expect? He's a _5000 year old Pharaoh!_ They didn't exactly have jeans 5000 years ago!" Tea commented dwelling once again on how she really needed some female friends.

"Whatever, point is, we're gonna stick out like sore thumbs!" There Tristan had a point.

"Maybe, you guys will," Yugi said causing the others to turn to him, "But I think I'll fit right in." he was right. Gone were his blue jeans and tank top, Yugi was now wearing a rough tan tunic with a chord belt at his waist. While the rest had maintained their 21st century garments, Yugi looked like he belonged here.

"Whoa, Yug, what's with the costume change?" Joey asked as Yugi plucked at his tunic.

"No Idea." Yugi said looking down at himself. "Maybe it has something to do with the Millennium Puzzle."

The friends began to discuss this new development; unfortunately none noticed they were being watched.

A man with a rough robe and turban watch the young boy. He was perfect, just what Kassim was looking for! Although the boy did seem to be talking to himself, but that could be easily fixed. Silently he snuck up behind the young boy.

"Maybe it was something you ate?" Tristan suggested only to be hit over the head by Tea.

"That's right Tristan; Airplane food has such magical properties." The rest of the group laughed at Tristan's expense. Yugi suddenly felt pain blast across his head and he lost consciousness.

"YUGI!" His friends shouted as he toppled and fell face first into the dirt. They looked behind where Yugi had been standing and saw a man throw a club to the side. He wore a robe and turban just like most of the people, but unlike most he had an evil smile.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU CAN'T JUST KNOCK OUT MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!" Joey shouted at the man, he didn't seem to notice. He just stared at Yugi and smiled wider.

"HEY I'M TALKIN TO YOU!" Joey said and took a swing at the man, but his fist passed through the man's cheek like he wasn't there.

"What the-" Joey said as his momentum carried him in a full circle. The man bent down and picked up Yugi throwing him haphazardly over his shoulder.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" it was now Tristan's turn to throw a punch, he too passed right through the man. The man chuckled and started off with Yugi thrown over his shoulder.

"What's goin on?" Tristan asked, "Why can't we slug the guy?"

'I don't know but I get the feeling we can't touch anything here!" Joey said trying to touch a little girls head as she passed by. Sure enough his hand passed right through her like she wasn't there, and she continued on her way as if nothing had happened.

"Not only that, I don't think they can see us either!" Tea commented thinking about the man's lack of reaction. "We have to get to the Pharaoh! He'll know what to do!"

"Good idea, but how do we know he'll be able to see us?" Tristan asked.

"We have to try." Tea said and he nodded, it was their only hope.

"You guys go ahead." The other two looked at Joey who was watching the man walking away with Yugi on his shoulder.

"Aren't you coming?" Tristan asked confused.

"No." Joey said not turning, "Yugi's in trouble and if we leave him now we'll never be able to find him again. I'll follow the jerk and find you two when I know where he's taking Yug. Then we can bring the Pharaoh to him."

'But Joey..." Tea said trying to reason with him.

"No buts Tea, My minds made up, Yug's always had my back and now he needs me to have his. I'll see you soon." Tea Nodded and Joey took off after the man who was just turning a corner with Yugi still unconscious on his back.

"So what now?" Tristan Asked as Joey disappeared.

"Now we find the Pharaoh." The stepped out onto the street and turned around. Tea gasped, right in front of them was a huge golden palace.

"Well," Tristan said, "I guess that would be a good place to start." Tea nodded and the headed off to find the Pharaoh.

Yami was sitting on his throne speaking with his counsel. It was mid afternoon and the Egyptian sun was blazing over head.

"My Pharaoh, we must do something to protect the people from Bakura. For I know he will return."

"Are you suggesting that the Pharaoh is doing nothing?"

"Not at all, I was merely saying…"

Yami ran a hand through his tricolored hair as the two counsel men continued to bicker. He had a headache, and the constant bickering of old men was _not_ helping.

He missed his friends, the adventure they had had together, but most of all he missed Yugi. He missed his age belying wisdom, his quiet company and his angelic smile. A smile crossed Yami's own lips when thinking of his Hikari.

Pain erupted in the back of his head and Yami cried out. The pain lasted only a second, but it was intense. When it passed, Yami was surprised to find he held his head in his hands. Releasing himself he raised his head and looked at the counsel. They all stared at him, silence covered the room.

"Pharaoh…are you alright?" Yami nodded and gestured for the men to continue, which they did cautiously and a little quieter than before. The Pharaoh, however was no longer in the room with them, no his mind was back in the future, back to the 21st century.

He knew the pain had not been his own, but it made no sense that it would be Yugi's because the link had been silent since he had arrived here.

/Yugi…/ He called through the link, not expecting an answer. He was not disappointed. The link remained silent. Yami was sure that the pain had come through the link, so what was going on? Yami was worried about his Hikari's well being, but he had no way of contacting him, after all Yugi wouldn't be born for nearly 5000 more years.

"Pharaoh?" Yami looked back at the counsel; they were staring at him again.

"I'm sorry, my mind is elsewhere. Let us continue this discussion later." He said rising from his throne, the rest of the counsel followed suit. The members bowed as he past them and went out the door. Yami walked silently down the halls considering the events of the day. He arrived at his quarters and walked past the guards stationed by his door into his room. Taking off his heavy cape he went out onto the balcony.

He stood on the edge and surveyed his city, the sun was just beginning to set casting the whole city in a golden glow. He could see the damage Bakura had done on his last trip through town. His thoughts of Bakura were short lived however as his lind turned back ti his light.

_Yugi,_ he thought, _be safe._ What yami couldn't know was that Yugi was anything but safe. That Yugi was about to wake up in hell, and I would be many months before they would see each other again.

* * *

**Well there's chapter one. I have chapter two already written and ready to be published, so when i update all depends on you! R&R for fast updates!**

**EHOD**


	2. Lost in Hell

**Yay! lots of Reviews makes for happy author makes for fast updates! you guys rock! well her's chap 2 i think this story is getting written faster than any story i've written thus far. okay ummm oh yeah disclamier lets see who can we get to do it... I know.... Joey!**

**Joey: Wait what?!?! Why me?**

**EHOD: Because i'm the author and i say so!**

**Joey: You may control me in the story, but out here i'm my own man!**

**EHOD: do the disclaimer or i'll have Bakura kill you off.**

**Joey:You wouldn't...**

**EHOD:try me...**

**Joey:(in terrified voice) EHOD does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but the ideas here are hers, so keep your mits off**

**EHOD: yay now onto the story**

**Mokuba: EHOD, can i be in the Story?**

**EHOD: Shut up Mokuba...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lost in Hell

When Yugi woke up, the first thing he noticed was that his head felt like it had been stampeded over by camels. He groaned and tried to sit up, only to find that his hands were tied behind his back and his legs were bound together. Yugi tried to remember where he was, he knew he was in the world of the Pharaoh's memories but had no recollection of how he got into this position.

He tried to yell for help, but found he was gagged.

That was when remembered. He had been hit over the head from behind. He looked around; he hoped the guys had gotten away okay.

Yugi looked around, it was dark, and from what he could see he was in a room made of stone with a single wooden door and no windows. The only light came from the crack under the door. He struggled against his bonds, but it was no use. All he managed to do was chaff his wrist.

Yugi lay still again and listened. He heard voices outside the door to his prison.

"YUG!" Yugi just about jumped out of his skin when Joey showed up behind him. Yugi looked at him, he tried to say, "Joey what are you doing in this horrible place?" it ended up coming out more like moaning. Joey looked at Yugi sadly.

"Here let me help you." Joey said and moved to take off the gag, but just like the girl in the street his fingers passed right through Yugi's cheek. Yugi looked alarmed, after all the only type of people he had ever seen do that were spirits.

But wait didn't that mean, no it couldn't. Joey couldn't be…dead. Seeing the alarm in Yugi's face Joey raised his hands.

"Whoa, I'm not dead Yug!" Yugi sighed in relief. "I'm sorry you got into this mess Yug, I don't understand, why is it always you? I mean why can't the rest of us be seen or touch anything? But you can, and the first thing that happens is you get kidnapped, it's just not fair." Yugi want so badly to say that it wasn't Joey fault and reassure his friend, but all he could do was lay there on the cold floor and listen.

"What do these goons want from you?" He said and Yugi tried to shrug.

"I have to go soon." Joey said looking at the ground, Yugi nodded, the others would be worrying. "But don't you worry cause Tea and Tristan went to get the Pharaoh, you'll be out of here in no time!" Joey said Yugi nodded.

The door opened, Yugi turned to look at it fearfully.

"Well looks like you're awake." The man stated, he came up to Yugi and removed the gag. Yugi spat trying to rid himself of the taste.

"Who are you, what do you want from me?" He asked loudly, the man just smirked.

"My names not important, and you best learn some respect or I will teach it to you." He stated Yugi began to struggle against his bonds again; the man would have none of it. He grabbed Yugi by the collar and dragged him into the next room.

This was much nicer than the room he had previously inhabited. There was a wooden table and a wooden cot with a straw mattress. Over in the corner was a fire place that was burning brightly. Yugi took all this in as he was dragged across the room and dumped in a heap on the dirt floor.

Joey had followed, enraged by the man's treatment of his best friend. Joey knew he might not have much time before the man decided to move Yugi Again and the place where Yugi was now being held was very close to the palace.

"Yugi, hold in there, I'm going to get the Pharaoh!" Yugi just nodded as the man approached him again. Joey walked through the wall of the house and ran towards the palace. Not long after he had left he heard a blood curdling scream. Tears pricked his eyes but Joey knew he couldn't go back now.

"Stay strong." He whispered and continued running towards the palace.

Yami was still on his balcony when he was struck again by a wave of intense pain, this time on his back. The pain was so intense that he did not hear the scream echoing from the village. The pain lasted longer this time and when it disappeared, it left a slight tingling on his skin.

_Yugi _he thought getting worried again.

His musing was interrupted by a commotion at the gate. Thinking his guards, would attend to it he ignored it. Minutes passed and the guards did nothing to silence the commotion in the courtyard.

Yami looked down to them; they were just making their rounds peacefully. Didn't they hear all that racket? What was wrong with them?

"PHARAOH!" he heard someone scream from the gate. He recognized that voice, it was Tea, but what on earth was she doing here? Yami returned to his quarters swung on his cape and headed for the door at a hurried pace. He walked down the halls of his palace, wondering how Tea had gotten here and if Yugi was with her. And if Yugi was with her, what about the pain he had felt earlier that day.

Yami Arrived in the courtyard and shouted for the guards to open the gates. They looked confused but did as he asked. Once the gates were open he was surprised to see Tea and Honda there. He was about to say something when Tea put her finger to her lips.

"They cannot see or hear us, if you speak to us now they will think you are crazy." Yami nodded to her and signaled her to follow him inside the gates.

"Are you alright Pharaoh?" A guard asked wondering why the Pharaoh was standing in the gate staring straight ahead not moving a muscle.

"I am fine; I thought I saw someone from the balcony." The guard looked up at the balcony. The Pharaoh had been standing there since early evening and it was now well into the night.

"May I close the gates then My King?" Yami was about to reply when he saw Joey running toward him as fast as his legs would carry him.

"DON'T CLOSE THE GATES!" he shouted as he hurtled into the palace courtyard.

"My Pharaoh?" The guard asked cautiously, the Pharaoh had been acting strange of late.

"Yes you may close the gates, and thank you indulging me." The guard nodded and closed the gates. He then turned and walked back into the palace to his quarters followed by Joey Tea and Tristan. Once they were safely in his quarters he turned to them all shocked.

"What are you all doing here? How did you get here? Where's Yugi? Is he okay? Why can't any one see you?" The questions tumbled out of Yami's mouth before he could stop them.

"Whoa slow down!" Tea protested running a hand through her hair. Yami sighed and smiled.

"I'm sorry there are just so many questions. It is good to see you all." The gang smiled back.

"So this is what you really look like huh Pharaoh?" Tristan asked, Yami laughed and confirmed.

"Okay it's great that to see you Pharaoh, but we got a serious problem!" who would have thought Joey would be the one to call attention to the problem. Yami frowned; if Joey looked that grave the situation must be dire.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, we got here by teaming up with Shadi and going through the Millennium Puzzle. When we made it here we had to jump out of that floating pyramid in the sky. Once we were on the ground we noticed all the weird clothes. We thought we were gonna stand out, but the fact is no one can see, hear or touch us. No idea why. Is this what you felt like all the time?" Yami nodded and Joey continued.

"Anyway, all of us thought we were gonna stick out, but Yugi said he wasn't, when we looked at him we saw he had somehow changed in the right kinda dress for this place. We were tryin to figure out why when some punk came up behind us and knocked him out.

"That was when we figured out that we were like the spirits in this world. We couldn't do anything to save him cause the guy couldn't hear us yell at him, see us getting angry or feel the punches we threw at him. All we could do was split up; I followed Yugi while these guys came here." After finishing his tale, Joey sat back and waited for Yami to reply.

Yami could not reply, he stared in shock at the gang who all now looked grave and sad. Yugi had been kidnapped.

"You said you followed him, where is he?" Yami asked Joey

"Not far from here, but we have to hurry, that guy didn't look like the type to stay in one place for long." Yami nodded and summoned twenty of his best guards.

"We're on a rescue mission!" Yami told them before they left the courtyard, "A dear friend of mine has been kidnapped. We will save him!" Yami shouted and was greeted with twenty "yes Pharaoh"'s in reply. Yami looked over a Joey who was standing next to him. He said nothing but his eyes said it all.

_Are you ready? _Honey asked crimson

_Let's go_ Crimson replied with fervor. And Joey led the way back to the small hut where Yugi was being kept.

Yugi had heard Joey saying he was going to get the Pharaoh. All he could do was pray that they would come in time.

The man walked over to the fire place and pulled an iron from it.

"You asked me earlier, what I wanted from you." The man said examining the glowing tip of the iron. It was shaped like an ankh with an Egyptian name carved inside.

"Do you want to know what I want from you slave?" Yugi gasped at the word slave, he _was not _a slave to anyone. The man put the iron back in the fire and turned to Yugi angered by his lack of response. The man back handed Yug across the face and stood back right again.

"I asked you a question and I expect you to respond slave. Is that understood?" Yugi gritted his teeth and nodded.

_SLAP!_

"I asked you if that was understood slave."

"Yes."

_SLAP!_

"Yes _Master_!" The man hissed at Yugi. Yugi swallowed his pride wishing he could nurse his stinging cheek.

"Yes Master."

"Good, now do you want to know what I want from you?" The man asked sinisterly, picking up the iron again.

"Y..yes…Master." The man got down to Yugi's level so close to his face that Yugi could smell his rotten breath.

"I want to hear you scream." The man said as he pressed the iron into the skin on Yugi's back branding him for life. And in that moment the 'Master' got what he wanted.

* * *

**So there's chapter two, now time for a challenge, if i get at least 10 review telling me what Youtube video was referenced in the disclaimer, I'll update before the weekend is out...if not you'll just have to wait until i feel like posting... ;)**

**EHOD**


	3. Too Late

**So i only got 3 reviews, which makes me sad :( but idecided to be nice and update anyway. i now have up to chapter 7 written so how soon i update all depends on your reviews.**

**now lets see i know i'm forgetting something...oh right disclaimer lets see......just to mix things up Harry you do it**

**Harry: But i'm not even in this story!**

**EHOD: I know but i don;t feel like asking Yami to do it and Yugi has enough problems in the stroy and won't talk to me.**

**Harry: fine but you better make it uo to me.**

**EHOD: fine i'll publish your story as soon as i'm done with this one.**

**Harry: EHOD does not own Yu-Gi-Oh(or Harry Potter) but her ideas are hers so back off or she'll sick flying demon monkeys on you! Happy?**

**EHOD: very now go back to your story**

**Harry: *Grumbles***

**EHOD: enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Too Late

Yugi screamed as the iron burned through his shirt and into his skin, his whole world was pain. When the iron was finally removed he whimpered his skin still burned.

"There now slave." The man said right ing himself again. He grabbed a dagger from the table and turned back to to the bound boy on the ground. Yugi's eyes widened as they locked on the dagger, he tried to scoot away from the man, but he would have none of it.

"Oh no you don't!" the man yealled as he grabbed yugi's ankle and dragged him back. The Man produced more rope and tied it around the boys neck leaving a three or four foot tail. He then brought the dagger out again, and once again the boy struggled to get away from him. The man slapped Yugi across the face.

"Quit your struggling or I'll give you a reason to fear this knife." Yugi stopped moving and the man moved the dagger towards Yugi's feet. Yugi shut his eyes, he didn't want to see the knife go into him, he didn't want to see the blood. He had never been so scared, but he lay still, trembling with fear. He felt the cold meatl of the blade touch his ankle and whimpered.

With one swift movement the man jerked the blade upward, splitting the rope binding Yugi's ankles.

Yugi's eyes popped open in surprise. Could the man be letting him go? Yugi looked hopefully at the man, only to receive another slap.

"DO NOT raise your eyes to your superiors boy!" The man shouted and Yugi glued his eyes to the floor, not wanting to be hit again. "Don't get your hopes up slave."The man said looking at Yugi, "I just don't want to carry your sorry ass. Now get up!" The man said delivering a hard jerk to the ropa around Yugi's neck. Yugi yelped in pain and tried to stand up, but abother hard jerk was delivered to the rope that sent Yugi back to the ground again.

The Man laughed as Yugi once again tried to stand and was once again pulled back to the dirt. Tears of frustraition pricked his eyes and he just lay there on the ground.

"Didn't you hear me slave I said 'get up'!" Yugi cried outright and once again attempted to stand. This time he made it to his feet. Panting Yugi stood still in the middle of the sparsely furnished room, waiting for what came next.

"Good now let's get going." The man said pulling on Yugi's lead gentler this time, Yugi stumbled but kept his footing as he followed after the man. Soon they had exited the hut and walked out into the cold Egyptian night just as they exited the house they heard people coming towards them.

"Shit!" the man cursed and pulled Yugi into an alleyway across the street. The man turned him back towars the house and wrapped one arm around him, holding him firmly in place. The other hand covered Yugi's mouth.

"If you make a sound, I will kill you." The man said and Yugi's eyes widened. A minute passed before the people arrived at the door to the hut. Yugi was shocked to see his friends along with what looked to be palace guards. And that was when he saw him, the Pharaoh, his Yami, looking regal in his Egyptian garb. Yugi smiled against the hand. Yami was here to save him!

Yami arrived followed Joey through the city to a hut not far from the palace.

"This is it!" Joey said running ahead. Yami signaled for the guards to stop and pointed out the house. Then he entered.

Yami saw a table and a cot against the wall. But it was the smell that got to him, it was the smell of burning flesh. Yami didn't know why he knew that, and didn't want to think about it. He just knew, that someone had been burned here.

"Yugi?" Yami called through the house, there was no answer. Yami's eyes widened, where was he?

"Yugi?" He called again hoping that he had somehow missed, the boy. Again the Pharaoh was disappointed. His heart pounded in his ears and he felt tears pricking his eyes. Yugi wasn't here his Hikari was gone.

"NO!" He shouted and pounded his fists against the wall. Tears fell onto his cheeks. He was too late, Yugi was gone and Yami didn't even know where to start to look. His lament had reached outside and guards ran into the hut.

"My Pharaoh, are you alright?" The guards asked urgently.

"Fine, please stay outside." The guards nodded, as they walked out the gang walked in.

"Where's Yugi?" Tea asked, Yami just looked down and shook his head. Tea gasped and began to cry. Joey angrily tried to slam his fist down on the table and ended up falling through it instead. He shouted to the heavens.

"Oh this is all my fault! I shouldn't have left him here, I should have stayed longer!"

"No Joey," Yami said, "There is nothing you could have done." They looked at eachother in silence for a moment.

"So what now?" Tea asked wiping her tears away.

Something caught Yami's eye, in the corner next to a dying fire, was a branding iron. Yami remembered the pain in his back and the smell of burned flesh. Yami winced as he realized what had caused it. Yami picked it up and spit on the end. It sizzled, still hot. Yami looked at the iron more carefully. He recognized the shape as an ankh, but unlike the one around his neck there was a name embedded into it.

_Kassim_ Yami narrowed his eyes, he had a feeling that this was bigger than he had originally realized. The others were looking at Yami for advice.

"Now we go see Seto, if anyone knows how to fix this it will be him." Yami said throwing the branding iron to the side.

"Wait, Seto as in Seto KAIBA?" Joey asked looking at Yami incredulously, Yami hesitated.

"Sort of, he looks like Kaiba and to and he sort of acts like Kaiba too. But this kaiba is is a 5000 year old priest and my most trusted advisor as well as my firend."

"This is the same Kaiba we're talking about right." Joey asked Yami.

"That's just it we are but we are not. This Kaiba is the past life of the Kaiba we knew 5000 years from now." Joey blinked at yami who sighed.

"Let's just say that this kaiba isn't such a jerk and worships the ground I walk on."

"Oh gottcha!" Joey said.

"C'mon," The Pharaoh said suddenly grave again, "the longer we stay here the further away Yugi gets." The others nodded and they exited the house heading back towards the palace. What they didn't know was that Yugi was watching them with tears in his eyes.

Yugi had watched his friends enter the house. They remained inside for a few minutes before coming back out again and heading for the palace. Tears gathered in Yugi's eyes as he watched his last hope wlak away. He wanted so badly to cry out for them, to tell them he was alright. But he couldn't. he could only watch as his last hope walked off, leaving him in the clutch of darkness.

* * *

**Yugi: I hope you know i hate you.**

**EHOD: :,( but...but...but there wouldn't be a story if they weren't too late. At least i'm not one of those authors who likes having your parents abouse you or Yami rape you.**

**Yugi: That's true, but i still don;t like you.**

**Ehod: well it's gonna get a whole lot worse before it gets better! ^_^**

**Yugi: *sighs* please review so the authoress can get on with the story.....and save me perferably.... they do save me right...**

**EHOD you'll just have to wait and see!**


	4. Revelations

**EHOD is sad cause she only got 3 reviews again Tear**

**Yugi: well serves you right!**

**EHOD: what are you doing here? don;t you have a story to be in?**

**Yugi: I don;t want to be in your story! you torture me!**

**Harry: you know hes right you do kinda torture him.**

**EHOD: what are YOU doing HERE! You're not even in this story!**

**Harry: i got lonely in my story....oh wait i don't HAVE A STORY YET!**

**EHOD: *sweat drop* well how am i supposed to write you one if you're hangin out here instead of where you belong!**

**Harry: Well...um...er**

**Yami: Don't worry i'll save you (swings past on a rope grabs harry and disappears)**

**Yugi: wasn't he supposed to save me?**

**EHOD: *nods* please just do the disclaimer efore something else random happens**

**Yugi: EHOD does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and God help us if she did.**

**EHOD: YAMI GET BACK HERE WITH HARRY!**

**Yugi: onto the chap!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Revelations

To say Yami was irritated when he arrived back at the palace would be like saying that Marik's dark half had been a little messed up. The fact that he had lost Yugi and had no idea where he was had not really sunk in until he was walking away from the last place he knew Yugi had been. Entering the throne room, Yami was royally pissed.

He slammed open the doors causing the gang to flinch as they followed him through the door way into the throne room.

"Seto!" Yami shouted causing the priest to wonder what he had done wrong.

"What is it my Pharaoh?" He asked looking at the Pharaoh alarmed.

"I need your help and I need it now."

"Of course my pharaoh anything."

"I need you tell me have you ever heard the name 'Kassim' before." Seto frowned. Kassim? Why would the Pharaoh be interested in Kassim?

"Yes my Pharaoh, but I am curious as to your sudden interest in him."

"That is not your concern, I just need to know who he is." Seto's eyes narrowed, never before had the Pharaoh told him something was none of his concern. What was going on?

"Of course my Pharaoh, Kassim was once one of the most feared criminals in all of Egypt."

"Once?" The Pharaoh asked raising an eyebrow at his right hand man.

"Yes, since Bakura showed his face, Kassim's activity has decreased significantly." So this Kassim had Yugi. Why would Kassim be interested in the boy?

"What type of activity is Kassim most known for?" The Pharaoh asked, Seto looked at the Pharaoh and then behind him to the oddly dressed commoners who had entered the room behind the pharaoh.

"My Pharaoh, with all due respect I do not think it is wise to discuss the affairs of the state in front of your…erm…guests" Yami was taken aback.

"My what?" He asked confused, Seto said nothing, only gestured to the people standing behind the Pharaoh. Yami turned and looked at Joey, Tristan and Tea behind him.

"You mean them?" the Pharaoh asked gesturing to the gang, Seto nodded. "You can see them?" Now it was Seto's turn to be confused as he again confirmed.

"What?!?" Joey shouted at the high priest.

"I do not understand. Why would I be unable to see these oddly dressed commoners?" Seto asked once again addressing the pharaoh.

"WHAT?!?! WHY YOU-" Joey said making a bee line for the priest only to be grabbed by Tristan.

"Yep, same old Kaiba." Tristan commented.

"I hope you know you just attacked the High Priest of the Pharaoh's court! That is an offense punishable by death!" Seto said raising the Millennium Rod towards Joey.

"Seto no!" Yami shouted causing the high priest to turn. "You cannot punish them for this Seto!"

"Why not?" Seto said in his signature arrogant voice.

"Because if you hurt them you destroy your own future!" Seto stopped and looked back at Yami, "Seto I think I owe you an explanation. The people you see before you will not be born for another 5000 years. And in 5000 years your reincarnation will be saved by the very man you now threaten!"

"How can this be?" Seto looked with wide eyes back to the gang.

"Seto! I cannot tell you anything else, but you must lower your rod! Now!" Seto narrowed his eyes again, but lowered the Rod all the same.

"Good now, I asked you earlier, what type of trouble did Kassim get into before Bakura arrived and started causing trouble."

"He would kidnap people and sell them as slaves. Many distraught parents came to us concerning him and their lost children. Some were found and returned, but the general outcome was once Kassim had them they were never seen again." Seto said never taking his eyes off of Joey.

"WHAT!?!?" the Pharaoh shouted causing everyone in the room to wince. Seto turned back to the Pharaoh alarmed.

"What is wrong my Pharaoh?" Seto asked, but Yami didn't hear he staggered backwards and fell to the ground next to the golden throne.

"PHARAOH!" Seto yelled running to the ruler. Yami buried his head in his hands as tears fell down his cheeks.

"My fault... all my fault…Yugi, forgive me!" Yami murmured weeping into his hands. Seto placed a hand on the rulers shoulder, and glared up at the commoners.

"I think it is time someone informed me what is going on." Joey looked down at the ground and Tristan released him.

"Well you see, where we come from, the Pharaoh is a 5000 year old spirit who lives inside the Millennium puzzle. Our friend, Yugi, solved the Millennium Puzzle and when he did he began to share his body with Ya… I mean the Pharaoh. We went through tons of adventures together, we saved the world a couple times and each other more times than I can count. When the Pharaoh came from our time back here, Yugi was determined to follow him so with the help of a different 5000 year old spirit we were able to follow him here. When we go here we figured out that we couldn't be seen heard or touched well except Yugi, for some reason he just fit right into this world. That would've been great except right after we got here, he got kidnapped by this Kassim guy and now we don't know where he is. But it's really important that we find him before someone else does and …" Joey could barely bring himself to say it, "buys him." Yami let out a sob from the ground.

Yami couldn't believe it. He had let Yugi down, and now there was no guarantee he would ever see him again. What would happen if they couldn't find him, how would the future be different if there was no Yugi?

Yugi sobbed into the hand covering his mouth. It hurt so much to see Yami turn his back on him and walk away. He tried to call out to the Pharaoh but the man yanked him back roughly into the alley away from his last hope. It wasn't long before he could no longer hear the footsteps of retreating men and knew his chance was gone. When they were far enough away, the man turned to Yugi and slapped him so hard the boy went tumbling to the ground.

"If you _ever_ pull something like that again, I will ensure that you never see the light of day again. Understand?" The man hissed as Yugi pulled himself to his feet.

"Yes Master." Yugi replied gluing his eyes to the path before him as tears fell from his face. The man began to walk down the dark Egyptian road. Yugi followed silently, he had no choice. With his hands bound behind his back and the rope tied around his neck, should he refuse to walk he would find himself face down in the dirt yet again.

Light spilled from the windows of houses. Parents drew their children away from windows looking in pity at the young spiky haired boy. But their pity was also relief that their children were safe from the boy's fate.

After walking for a good hour, they arrived at a solid wooden door. The man knocked and a slot in the top of the door opened to reveal a pair of cruel eyes.

"Ah Shamesh, I was wondering if you would show up. Kassim grows impatient. Do you have your payment?" The man, Shamesh, yanked Yugi's lead roughly causing the boy to stumble forward.

"I have the payment Habib, now let me in." Habib closed the slot in the door and a second later it opened completely. Without a word Shamesh walked in dragging Yugi behind him.

Habib closed the door as soon as the captive was inside and wasted no time in walking up to the slave. He grabbed Yugi's jaw and forced his head up looking him in the eye.

"He looks like that bastard Pharaoh!" Habib said and spit on Yugi's face. Yugi began to cry again as the spit dripped down his face. He felt so ashamed, with his hands bound, there was no way he could wipe the disgrace away.

"Yes Kassim will like this one." Habib said not releasing Yugi's face. Yugi closed his eyes and Habib finally released his face and Yugi looked down at the ground again trembling.

"Well, you know the way. It is not wise to keep Kassim waiting." Shamesh nodded and dragged Yugi off again. They walked down a hall with a single door at the end. Upon reaching this door they entered, inside it was dark but for the light cast by the torches on brackets in the wall. The place reminded Yugi or a dark throne room. They walked to the end of the room where the man hit Yugi's so hard on the back that he fell to his knees in front of a standing man.

"Well Shamesh, I was beginning to think you were not coming." The man said walking towards them. From what Yugi could tell the man was tall and fit but it was hard to tell with his eyes lowered.

"No, Kassim I have come, and I brought a new slave as agreed." Shamesh said holding up Yugi's lead. For the first time Kassim turned fully to face Yugi. Yugi trembled as Kassim approached him. Like Habib, Kassim grabbed Yugi's jaw and forced his face upward. Yugi closed his eyes again so he wouldn't have to look as Kassim inspected his newest "merchandise". Kassim growled at the boy.

"Open your eyes slave!" Yugi only clenched his eyes harder; he would not give in to this slave driver. Kassim growled again and punched Yugi in the gut. He gasped but would not open his eyes.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" Yugi stubbornly shook his head. "If you will not open your eyes, I will force them open!" Yugi felt thick fingers on his eyes and tried to clench them tightly. It was no use, Kassim pried his eyes open. Kassim gasped and stepped backwards. What he saw shocked him. Violet, wide, innocent and beautiful violet eyes.

"Well, well Shamesh, it seems you have been holding out on me." Kassim said forcing the boy to stare into his eyes. Yugi whimpered and tried to pull away, Kassim only gripped harder.

"You have done well Shamesh, you will be rewarded." Kassim said and held out his hand for Yugi's lead, Shamesh smiled and did so. Kassim smiled wider at Shamesh, as he did so Habib came from behind and stabbed the man in the back.

"I'm sorry my friend," Habib whispered in his ear, "but I saw the Pharaoh going into your house looking for that boy, we cannot risk him finding you." Habib removed the sword and Shamesh fell to the ground dead.

Yugi trembled as Kassim finally released his face and once again Yugi lowered his eyes.

"What do you plan to do with the boy?" Habib asked looking back at the pharaoh look-alike.

"Oh you needn't worry about him. I have someone who will pay handsomely for a slave like this." Kassim looked back at the trembling boy and smirked. Oh yes this one would make him rich, he put his hand on the boys shoulder. Yugi looked up at Kassim terrified, he felt a pressure in the back of his neck and everything went black.

Kassim smirked once more as his men carried the boy to the cells. By the time the boy woke, he would be in his new home, and have a new master.

* * *

**Ehod: well not too much Yugi torture this time, will be next**

**Yugi: WHAT?!?!?**

**EHOD: well there wouldn;t be a story if there wasn;t but it shouldn't be more than two chapters**

**Yugi:Fine did you ever find Harry and Yami?**

**Aragorn: They stole my cloak and ran through the time vortex into alegasia where they initiated the first hunger games after stealing Abu.**

**EHOD: where did you come from?**

**Aragorn: I want my cloak back**

**EHOD: this is why i keep all my favorite characters apart from each other please R&R i have a pharaoh and a wizard to kill and a time stream to put back in order...again(walks off grumbling)**

**Aragorn: Does this happen often?**

**Yugi: Um...not unless you count every time she writes as often?**


	5. Silent Screams

**okay so it has been a while sisnce i u[pdated sorry, even thought this chapter was finished, it wasn't done if tha makes any sense. not to mention chapter 7 was giving me a hard time. but we're back on track now! so disclaimer goes to .... Roxas!**

**Roxas:Why....you've never even written me into anything,**

**ehod:cause i'm bored and you're here.**

**Roxas: are you sure that's the only reason**

**EHOD: well no, Yami and Harry are in time out for almost destroying the space time continuim...again.**

**Roxas: what about Yugi**

**EHOD: just do the disclaimer**

**Yugi: how come i can't do the disclaimer? Don't you love me**

**EHOD: You have enough prolems, Roxas do the disclaimer.**

**Roxas: Ehod will never own Yu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy the chap!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Silent Screams

Yami sat on his throne head in his hands as he dwelt on the events of the past day. In one day he had returned to Egypt, faced his ultimate enemy again, been reunited with his 21st century friends, and lost his Hikari. It seemed that he could not possibly have done worse.

He had half of his royal guard out searching for Yugi but doubted it would do any good. Seto had said that very few if any children had been recovered after they had been delivered to Kassim. Tears came to Yami's eyes as he wondered what Yugi was doing now.

"My Pharaoh," Mahad said causing Yami to look up. "are you alright?"

"No Mahad, I must confess I am not."

"Is there anything that can be done?"

"No Mahad, until Yugi is found I am not whole." Mahad looked sadly at the pharaoh, but nodded all the same and returned to his seat.

"What is wrong with you Pharaoh, one peasant is kidnapped and suddenly you lose your will to rule. If this _boy_ was so important to you, why have none of us seen him before? This boy cannot possibly be more important than your duties. He is just a peasant!" Aknadin shouted at the Pharaoh.

"SILENCE!" Yami shouted shocking everyone in the room. Never before had the Pharaoh exploded like this.

"But my Pharaoh…"

"I SAID SILENCE! YOU THINK YOU KNOW MUCH AKNADIN, BUT YOU KNOW NOTHING OF IMPORTANCE OF WHAT HAS TRANSPIRED! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF YUGI, AND IF YOU TRULY BELIEVE WHAT YOU JUST SAID, YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME!" In Yami's anger he had risen to his feet and approached the eldest priest, the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead.

"Pharaoh, you must calm down!" Seto yelled at him, but Yami took no notice. Joey emerged from behind the throne and ran up to the Pharaoh, grabbing his arm.

"Yami stop it, Yugi wouldn't want this!" That made the Pharaoh stop, though he was still fuming. Before he could do something he would regret Yami gritted his teeth and addressed the council.

"This meeting is over." Yami said dangerously slow, not taking the hint Aknadin protested.

"But my Pharaoh, we still have many things to-"

"GET OUT!" Everyone except Joey scrambled to get out of the room. Yami walked slowly back to his throne and slumped into it.

"Yami, man, you okay?" Yami put his head in his hands and sighed.

"No, Joey, ever since Yugi was taken, I have not felt whole. It is as if, part of me is missing, but at the same time it is right here beside me. It's like dying of thirst and having a well right in front of you but being unable to reach it." Joey placed a hand on the Pharaoh's back.

"Don't worry Yami, we'll find him." All the Pharaoh could do was nod as Joey rubbed the ruler's back.

At the very moment that Yami was speaking with Joey, Yugi was waking up in hell.

Yugi opened his eyes and stared into darkness. His head throbbed painfully, he tried to bring his hand to it but found both hands still bound. Yugi sighed exasperated; the whole being tied up thing was getting really old really fast. Moving as best he could, Yugi attempted to take in his surroundings. The room he was in was small, lit by a brazier in the center. The wall in front of Yugi had nothing on it and Yugi could not turn to see what was on the other walls. He heard a door open behind him and started to tremble. He heard footsteps approaching. Someone walked around Yugi and stopped in front of him. Yugi looked up at a tall man, but in the dark room he couldn't make out the man's features. He could tell the man was looking back down at him. Suddenly he looked behind Yugi again.

"Get him to his feet." Someone, who Yugi had not heard come in, hauled him to his feet. Now that his eyes were higher from the ground he could see a little more of the man. He was tall, muscular, he was bald and his eyes were so dark brown they were almost black. Those eyes were full of nothing but hatred for the boy he observed.

"Do you know, why I bought you, slave?" the man asked glaring into the slaves eyes.

"No." The man punched drew back his fist and punched Yugi across the face.

"You _will_ call me master! Now answer my question slave!"

"No, Master."

"That's better. I bought you because of your uncanny resemblance to a certain Egyptian Pharaoh. A pharaoh whom I despise, while I can do nothing to him, you I own. And every time I am angry at the pharaoh, _you_ will feel the pain I wish to inflict him. So…let's get started." And with that the whip came down for the first time.

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Yugi limped down the hall as fast as his injured body would allow. Were it not for his unusual hair and eye color, the boy would have been unrecognizable. He was barely allowed food and was beaten nightly. Yugi was slowly losing his grip on reality.

Every night after his beating he would sit in his cell and stare out the barred window. Then, when he was sure no one would bother him for the rest of the night, he would cry. Tears would fall down his face as he sobbed the names of his friends over and over again. It was these times, when he remembered who he was, that he was not a slave, but a championship duelist. But each night he cried a little less and sleep claimed him a little earlier.

Yugi entered his master's quarters and fell to his knees before the man.

"You're late slave." The Master said not turning around

"I apologize Master." The word wasn't as foreign as it used to be, in the first weeks of his slavery, Yugi had broken into tears upon having to say that word, and had received many bruises because of it. Now it was part of who he was, he no longer even dwelt on the word.

"You know there are no excuses, you will be punished for you tardiness tonight, am I understood?" Yugi winced, how much more could his body handle?

"Yes Master."

"Good, now, I need you to tidy the palace today. I expect it spotless by sundown. Oh one more thing, I need you to serve dinner tonight. I have a very important guest coming. There will be proper attire in your cell, you will be in the kitchens bathed and dressed appropriately twenty minutes past sundown."

"Yes Master."

"Good now get to work." Yugi stood slowly trying not to aggravate his wounds and departed. Once the door to his Master's chambers was closed, Yugi sighed, there was so much to do. He knew that if he didn't finish he would get no food tonight. He needed to eat it would be his sixth day without food. With this in mind Yugi set to work on the floors.

Yami sat in the throne room trying to dissolve a dispute between two land owners. The problem was that both had claims to the same strip of land and wanted to plant it. Yami had carefully examined both claims.

"The land will be divided equally among you so that you may plant your seeds. I suggest you hurry; the planting season will not last long. It is best to begin early in the season."

"Yes my pharaoh." Both said before departing, while neither party was fully satisfied, they could not deny the justice of the Pharaohs ruling.

Yami leaned back as another case was brought in. And so the day continued thus, matters were put to rest, criminals sentenced and judgments made. Yami enjoyed helping his people, but his mind was not with them fully. His mind strayed back to Yugi; it had been six months since he was kidnapped, six months and nothing. Yami had been force to give up the search, knowing the boy was not within his kingdom. He had probably been sold to a neighboring kingdom. He wished he could save the boy and bring him back, but he could not search to the end of theses sands for him. Yami had to remain in Egypt with his people.

Yami sighed again and looked up into the darkening sky. If only he knew if his dreams were true. Every night Yami dreamed of Yugi, he was being beaten and mocked as he cried. Every dream was different, but all had the same basic plot.

He would be in a dark room walled in thick stone lit by a brazier in the center. Near the far wall, a set of manacles was suspended from the ceiling. To the far right was a small stair case leading to the only door. It was solid and locked from the outside. On the wall across from the door, the wall was lined with rows and rows of torture devices.

The first time Yami had come to this place he had not known what many were, he soon found out, at the expense of Yugi.

A few moments would pass before the door would open and Yugi would be pushed inside, sometimes he would stumble down the stairs, others he was not so lucky. Then two men would enter the room, Yami could never see their faces, but the taller one was obviously in charge as he would order what would be used to torture the boy.

From here, Yugi would be tortured and beaten while the tall man told him he was worthless, stupid, unloved and many other things that Yami wanted to kill him for. From here the dream differed, sometimes it would end, others the master would force Yugi to answer many degrading questions about how worthless he was. Every night was worse than the one before it.

Yami prayed the nightmares were just horrors concocted by his worried mind, but was never entirely sure.

In the past few months Yami had fallen back into his role as Pharaoh. He was answering disputes and making judgements. It was odd having the weight of an entire civilization on his shoulders again. Also he was wondering about Bakura, the thief had remained eerily silent in these past months, and it was starting to worry him. It was unlike the thief king to disappear for so long.

He could not dwell on this, he had been informed a week ago that a Delegation from the neighboring kingdom of Byzantium would be arriving the next day. He had to prepare.

/Yugi, I hope you're okay./ Yami thought and went to prepare for the delegations arrival.

_**meanwhile thusands of miles away**_

The man hurried down the hall, not wanting to be late again. His Master would not be pleased. He wondered why his master called him tonight but did not dwell on it. He entered the chamber he had had the slave make up a week before hand and bowed.

"Master, you called?" The man looked up at his master. To any outsider it would have seemed odd. The man who was now bowing before his master looked like he was the higher man. He was tall and adorned with golden jewelery. But the man he was bowing to wore only a kilt and a coat, his white hair making him an odd sight for the region.

"Yes, where is the boy I wanted to inspect your progress." Bakura said, when he had seen the boy serving in the banquet hall six months ago he had immediately taken control of the man's mind. While he would have liked to control the king, that would have een too conspicuous. The man flinched.

"I am sorry my Master, but the king had him sent as a gift back to Egypt three days ago." Bakura was furious, he had wanted to make the boy forget who he was, where he came from, that way the Pharaoh would have no one to help him.

"WHAT?!?! I TOLD YOU I NEEDED HIM HERE!" Bakura shouted and slapped the man.

"I am sorry my Master but the king declared it, I could not go against his orders without looking suspicious, but when he was questioned the night before his departure, he no longer remembered his name." Bakura calmed slightly, the man had done his job, but he had still allowed the boy to get away from him. He put on e hand on the man's shoulder and the other reached inside his coat.

"I understand," Quick as lightning Bakura removed a dagger and slit the man's throat, "You have failed me." Bakura looked at the body of the dead overseer before leaving the room, it was time to pay another visit to the Pharaoh.

* * *

**Sora: Hey give me back my nobody**

**Riku: Why are we in a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic**

**Sora:Cause this author stole Roxas.**

**Riku:Where is the author anyway?**

**Yami: Weee! freedom!(runnign past Sora and Riku in nothing but his underwear)**

**EHOD:(chasing Yami) GET BACK IN YOUR CLOTHES THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME....**

**Riku: o.0 i think we should get out of here**

**Sora: agreed**

**Roxas:Please R&R!**


	6. Arrival

**Hello all! so it has been way too long since i've updated....but here's chapter six! yay! so i only got 7 reviews, which makes me sad, but i'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, you're the reason i keep writing! for those of you who didn;t like th huge jump last chapter, i didn't want to skip so much but it was necessary. well i don't own it! and....... that's all enjoy!**

**EHOD**

* * *

Chapter 6

Arrival

Yami left his chambers early that morning; he couldn't sleep, once again tormented by the dreams of his Hikari. If only he knew if they held any truth. He could always ask Isis, but he didn't know if she would be able to see him. Yugi didn't belong in this world after all.

This dream had been the most terrifying yet. Not because Yugi had been forced to undergo some form of torture, though that was true as well. No this dream was terrifying because in the end of the dream Yugi had no longer responded to his name.

_Yami was hovering over a torture chamber, he knew what was coming. Sure enough a few seconds later the door opened and Yugi was roughly shoved into the room. He was followed quickly by the man only ever referred to as "Master" and an overseer. The Master nodded and the overseer made quick work of stripping Yugi of his tunic and chaining him in the center of the room. _

_Yami gasped, apparently some time had passed since his last dream for now Yugi's back had very little if any unscarred flesh, though Kassim's brand still stood out._

"_Slave, do you know why you are here?" Yug whimpered slightly and Yami could almost hear his thoughts racing._

"_No Master." He finally replied weakly._

"_Wrong answer!" the Master nodded to the overseer who unleashed his whip on Yugi's back. Yug jerked but did not make a sound. Another lash fell causing they boy's already scarred back to bleed. Yami looked away so he wouldn't have to see the third strike fall, this time the Hikari let out a gasp of pain. Strikes four five and six landed in quick succession finally making Yugi cry out. _

_Yami wanted nothing more than to rush to his Hikari's aid, but from previous experiences, he knew it would do nothing. All he could do was send up a prayer for the boy and let the tears fall down his face. Lashes seven and eight were delivered and Yugi once again cried out in pain. It was on the ninth lash that things changed. Instead of just screaming, Yugi screamed a word, one single solitary word._

"_YAMI!" This caused the Master and the Overseer to stop. The master sneered down at Yugi._

"_Yami? Who's that, your big brother? He can't help you now; I bet even if he could he wouldn't. Why do you think no one has come for you yet? If Yami really cared he'd have come and saved you. Maybe it was him that sold you into slavery in the first place, just to get your worthless ass away from him."_

"_That's not true!" Another lash was delivered._

"_Do not back talk to me slave." Yugi hung his head in defeat, now, for some reason, Yami could hear his thoughts but wished he could not._

_/Maybe he's right, maybe Yami did want to get away from me. I know he didn't sell me, but maybe he came to this world just to get away from annoying little worthless…Oh gods! / _

_Oh gods was right, Yami could hear Yugi's inner turmoil as he realized he couldn't remember his own name! _

_The scene faded but quickly reformed, more time had passed, though Yami was not sure how much. This time he saw Yugi kneeling in front of the Master, the picture of submission. Yami approached Yugi to see the damage more clearly. Yugi's back was a tapestry of scars, bruises and abrasions. Hi arms were also covered in bruises in different states of healing and his chest was black and blue._

"_Yugi!" the master called, the boy did nothing._

"_Yugi!" Again he received no reply, he smirked and nodded in approval to the overseer who smiled back._

"_Slave!" the master shouted and the boy flinched._

"_Yes Master?" he said not looking up at the man._

"_Tell me, to whom do you belong?" The boy trembled slightly._

"_I belong to my Master; I will never be my own person. I am to be a slave forever, in this life and the life to come, now and forever." Yami felt tears in his eyes at the dead tone his Hikari's once passionate voice._

"_Do you have anything to give your master?"_

"_I have only my life and my service as useless as I may be. I am utterly worthless, and am thankful that my master chooses to keep someone as worthless as me." Yami wanted to scream, he wanted grab Yugi by the shoulders and yell at him that it wasn't true. But he could not; all he could do was cry at the resigned tone in the boy's voice. The scene faded again, and Yami woke._

The dream had disturbed the Pharaoh; he knew time was running out, if Yugi truly thought that way of himself now, it wouldn't be long before his mind was broken beyond repair, if it wasn't already. NO! He would not allow himself to think that way. He had to keep his hope up, it was the only way.

"My Pharaoh?" He heard someone behind him call, Yami turned to see Isis standing in the doorway.

"What is it Isis?"

"I thought you should know that the delegation from the neighboring kingdom will be arriving within the hour. You may want to make yourself presentable." Yami laughed slightly at her honesty.

"Thank you Isis, I shall be there in a moment." Yami looked around, just noticing he had somehow ended up back in his chambers on his balcony. How long had he been there? Last he remembered, he had exited his quarters and began to roam the halls, thoughts on Yugi. Now he found himself on his balcony with Ra well into the sky.

/Yugi where are you? / Yami thought and then looked down at his clothing. Isis was right, if he was Pharaoh, he needed to look the part. Right now he was garbed in nothing save white tunic and kilt.

Yami entered his room and wrapped the blue sash around his waist; place his arm bands in their perspective places and his earrings in theirs. Finally He placed the golden crown on his head and took the cape in his hand. Yami turned and looked in the ancient version of a mirror. He looked like a Pharaoh, but somehow he didn't feel like one. Swinging his cape over his shoulder, Yami exited his quarters and headed towards the throne room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was dark, the slave whimpered when he opened his eyes to see only more darkness. Where was he? He tried to stretch out but found he could not, the place where he found himself in was small, he could not stretch out, nor even sit comfortably. The slave began to panic and was about to call for help when he stopped himself.

/Bad slave, if you are here it is because Master wishes you to be. No calling out! / And so the slave kept silent but his breathing became labored as he suffered a panic attack. Afterwards, he felt as if his tiny prison was swaying, not only that but he noticed how hot the place was getting. His forehead was sweating. What had he done this time? There had to be something, but try as he might the slave could think of nothing that would provoke an attack like this. The slave closed his eyes again and tried to sleep. He didn't know why he was here, but could do nothing about it, he was just a slave.

* * *

Yami sat on his throne, trying to pay attention to the morning meetings, but he found his thoughts kept returning to Yugi, trapped somewhere and almost beyond help. Finally the council was forced to end the meetings as it was announced the delegates were arriving. The Council members departed and Yami sat a little straighter in his throne.

The delegates entered, all dressed in gaudy colors, blues and purples, reds and yellows that assaulted the Pharaoh's eyes.

/They look like peacocks/ Yami mused as the three men approached and bowed low to the ruler of Egypt.

"My Pharaoh." They said and Yami nodded. Righting themselves they signaled their servants who brought forward a large lavishly decorated trunk. Yami looked at it mild interest, the carvings on the outside were Egyptian scriptures and fables. The latch was some form of black metal and there was a heavy padlock keeping its closed.

"For you, a gift from the neighboring kingdom to the great Pharaoh of Egypt."

"Thank you," Yami signaled his own servants "Please bring it to my chambers." His servants took the trunk away and one of the delegates presented Yami with a bronze key, he could only guess that it belonged to the padlock.

"Now shall we get down to business?" Yami sighed silently and nodded. The rest of the day dragged by in a haze of meetings and politics.

At one point Joey and the gang came into the room and began making faces behind the delegates backs causing Yami to bite his lip to avoid bursting into fits of laughter.

Finally Yami called for the end of the days meetings and they all departed for the dining hall. Yami tried input in the engaging discussion going aroung the table, but found the delegates drable to be exteremely annoying and soon zoned out completely. Yami almost sighed in relief when the meal was over and he was able to retire to his bed chamber.

Once he arrived he removed his cape and fell onto the bed with a groan. The gang came in through, quite literally, through the door.

"What a group of noisy old wind bags!" Joey shouted and the rest of the group murmered in agreement.

"Tell me about, but unlike you who could make fun of them, I actually had to pay attention."

"well I'm not the Pharaoh!" Joey retorted.

"No, and I thank Ra for that." Joey fell backwards(anime style) while the rest of the group laughed. Tea noticed the trunk in the corner.

"Hey Pharaoh, where'd you get that?" Yami noticed where her attention was and shrugged. "The delegates brought it as a gift of honor."

"Oh…okay then." The group spent awhile talking before they all retreated to their perspective rooms.

Yami dressed himself only in a white tunic and prepared for bed. Only then did he notice the key sitting the bed where he had dropped it. Yami looked back at the trunk again seeing the padlock, it confused him.

/Why would anyone padlock an empty trunk…/ that was when the realization hit him. /unless the trunk isn't empty at all! / Yami jumped off the bed key in hand and ran over to the chest.

It was about two feet tall, maybe three feet wide and about four feet long. Yami wondered what on earth he was meant to do with a box this big and what the Delegation had decided to use it for. Holding his breath he inserted the key into the padlock.

* * *

**he he he sooooo i'm evil! i know, but 7 is already written and i'l hopefully have it posted soon! (i wanna write 8 first) but Yami is giving me issues and not talking to me. Angst, well you know the drill! R&R!**

**EHOD**


	7. Scars Run Deep

**Okay so sorry it took me forever to upload this chapter and the next gave me major issues, the next on still is so it might be awhile before i post. Well here's chapter seven and yall need to thank the anonymous(sp?) reviewer who begged me to update. so this one goes out to you! **

**EHOD**

* * *

Chapter 7

Scars Run Deep

Previously on Ancient Chains: Holding his breath Yami inserted the key into the padlock.

He turned it slowly until he heard the click of it opening. Yami opened his eye, not really sure when he had closed them to begin with. Once the padlock was removed he slowly lifted the latch. What could be inside? Perhaps it was gold and jewels or perhaps something else entirely. Yami wasn't sure. Agonizingly slowly the pharaoh lifted the lid.

Inside was …another lid (AN: haha you thought he was gonna find Yugi!) this one also locked, however on top of this was a small scroll with the neighboring kingdom's seal on it. Yami opened and read

Pharaoh,

If you are reading this it means you have figured out our puzzle. No the trunk is not empty; it contains a gift from the king of Byzantium himself. We hold the key to this lid. The next time we meet have the trunk with you and we will reveal the treasure sent to you by our King!

Treasure huh? Well Yami was in need of no more treasure. Sighing he walked back to his bed. The trunk would have to wait until morning. With this in mind, Yami fell asleep, for once he did not dream of Yugi.

The slave was beginning to get cold, first it was boiling inside his prison and now this? What was going on? He could only imagine what he had done to deserve this. He meant that quite literally, if he asked his Master, he was sure to be beaten again. He tried to straighten out to relive his aching muscles but found he could straighten very little in the cramped space. He sighed and yawned, there was no point. Hungry and exhausted, the salve fell into a fitful sleep dreaming of a world he did not recognize and a card game with outstanding creatures.

The next morning when Yami woke, he was disturbed. It was the first time in six months he had not dreamed of Yugi. He was unsure if he was supposed to be relieved or concerned. On one hand it was the first time he had not had to endure watching his Hikari suffer and he had slept better than he had in months. On the other hand, why had he not dreamed of Yugi being tortured? If his dreams were just dreams he had little to worry about, but if his dreams were actually visions, then why was Yugi not beaten last night?

It could be that his master had simply not beaten him last night; which would be a good thing, but after six months, it was unlikely. Or Yugi could not have been around to torture. Yami shook his head he would not think of that.

Sighing Yami got up and glanced at the rising sun. He had a tightly scheduled day today. First he would meet with the delegates from Byzantium, then breakfast, more meetings, lunch, then the people from his kingdom who needed an audience with him would be allowed entrance until dinner. Yami made his way over to his wardrobe and removed the items he would wear today. As usual he wore a white tunic and kilt with a blue sash around his middle. He placed his winged armband around his upper arm and reached for his earrings. He stopped, he didn't understand why but he decided he would not wear them today. He glanced back at the sun; his meetings would start very soon. He grabbed his violet cape and swung it around his shoulders.

Yami was about to exit his quarters when he stopped, noticing the trunk in the corner. The not had said to bring it to the next meeting he had with the byzantine embassy, so that was what he was going to do. Sticking his head into the hall he called for two servants. They came hurriedly to him.

"Yes my Lord?" they said in unison when they arrived.

"Would you mind carrying that trunk to the throne room for me?" they shook their heads and picked up the trunk. Just as hurriedly as the two had arrived they were gone, off to do their Pharaoh's bidding. Soon after Yami himself left his quarters and walked to the throne room for another boring day of meetings.

The delegation was already there when Yami arrived and so was the trunk.

"Good morning great Pharaoh, I trust you slept well." Seto said when he had entered, as High priest he was also required to attend the meetings.

"I did indeed Seto, and yourself?"

"Very well." Seto said turning back to the delegation who had risen from their as the Pharaoh entered and were now taking them again.

"My Pharaoh, I see you have solved our riddle." The leader said indicating the trunk to the right of the throne.

"I did indeed," Yami said eyes on the trunk, "now would you be so kind as to open it so I may see this 'grand treasure'." The leader smiled and opened the trunk's first lid to reveal the second lid. He then produced the second key and beckoned two of the guards who had come with the delegation forward. The placed the key in the lock and turned it with a faint _click_. Slowly he lifted the lid. From where he was sitting Yami could not see what was inside. The two guards reached into the chest and dragged something out. Correction, grabbed _someone_ out. All Yami could see of this person was its feet, they were dirty and bruised.

/A person! There was a person trapped inside that trunk the entire time?!? What kind of sick game did they think they were playing if I hadn't solved their riddle this person would have never gotten out and died inside that thing!?/

Finally the guards turned toward the Pharaoh and he stopped breathing.

"This is the treasure we offer you in the name of our King! He is a perfectly trained slave, and while he might have some injuries, do not think he is unable to work. Anything you ask of him he will do without question, objection or protest!" The man continued but Yami was not listening. The boy before him was young and Yami could not see his face, he wore only a dirty rag wrapped around his waist to offer some privacy. But it was his hair that held Yami's attention, for only two people had the hair he now saw before him. One was himself and the other was…YUGI! The beaten boy before him was his lost light!

"Out." Yami said in little more than a whisper, the leader of the delegation looked startled.

"GET OUT! EVERYONE OUT!" Yami shouted startling everyone in the room as they scrambled to get out of the throne room. No one was left, except for the Pharaoh and the slave.

The slave had been sitting in his dark prison when he heard something click and suddenly his prison was flooded with light. He blinked trying to let his eyes adjust when he felt a hand on him, he flinched and tried to cower away from it but then there was another on the other side. Trembling he allowed himself to be dragged from the prison. He heard a voice he recognized. It was Master's friend; he was talking to someone about what a good slave he was.

So that was it, he wasn't being punished he was getting a new master. He felt tears prick his eyes. He knew that as awful as his old master had been he had not wanted to be sold, but he could no longer remember why. Then he hear another voice this one was shouting.

"GET OUT! EVERYONE OUT!" That voice, he knew that voice, he knew it as well as his own. But he could not remember to whom it belonged.

Yami stared at Yugi, it was most definitely him, but he had to be sure.

"Yugi?" he said tentatively approaching the smaller boy. He made no response, that was when Yami remembered the dream he had two nights ago, the one where Yugi would not respond to his own name. With tears in his eyes Yami walked up to Yugi and lifter his chin. Yugi would not look him in the eye. But instead kept his gaze fixed to the ground.  
"Look at me." Yami said gently and Yugi, not wanting to anger his new master did so. Yami gasped the eyes he saw were not his hikari's. The eyes he saw were a deep dark and despairing glance of one without hope.

"Oh Yugi what have they done to you?" he asked tears now clouding his own crimson eyes. "What have they done?"

The slave felt his new master tilt his chin up. He knew the man probably just wanted to see what he was getting. Yugi knew he could not meet the man's eyes. If he did, he would be beaten again and he didn't think he could take much more before his body gave out. He was surprised when his master told him to look at him.

Never had his master wanted to see his eyes. This new master was odd indeed. He looked into the face of a young man. He was tan and by the crown resting on his forehead the slave guessed he was a ruler of some sort. It was the eyes that drew him in, stunning crimson eyes stared at him. His heart jumped, but he could not figure out why. He felt his mind screaming at him and was excited at the sight of his new master.

What was going on? He did not know this man, but for some reason as soon as he laid eyes on him he knew. He knew he was safe and he knew that he was home.

* * *

**Well thats it for now, like i said the next chap is giving me major issues but i'll try to have it up soon R&R**

**EHOD**


	8. What's In a Name?

**Please don't kill me! i know its been forever since i last updated but i've been workin on a new character for a KH fanfic, which is coming along nicely, but i let this story go slack for awhile, not to mention it took Yami this long to decide to talk to me again after locking Yugi in a trunk.**

**Yami: what was with that anyway?**

**EHOD: shut up, it was neccessary**

**yami: no it wasn't.**

**EHOD: well i'm the writer and i say it was**

**Jordan: what are you two going on about**

**EHOD: you're not supposed to be here!**

**Jordan: well i was bored and Alex is being an idiot**

**Alex: am not!**

**EHOD: sigh well since you're here you get to do the disclaimer.**

**Jordan:why in al the worlds would i do that.**

**EHOD: cause you're here and i say so and if you don't i'll make things much worse for you**

**Jordan: Ehod does not own Yu-Gi-Oh (or KH)**

**EHOD: hey they're not supposed to know about you yet so go away!**

**Yami:yeah this is my story go to one of yours!**

**Jordan: fine. But you guys NEED to keep writing.**

* * *

Chapter 8

What's in a Name?

"Yugi, Yugi please tell me you remember!" Yami shouted holding the boy's shoulders. Yugi was still staring at him blankly, before reverting his eyes back to the floor. Yami felt tears streaming down his face, what had happened? Yami tried to reach out through the mental link but found it was sealed tightly and he could not open it. Yami let go of his shoulders and took a step back. Yugi fell to his knees and bowed his head further, the picture of submission.

"What does my master require of me?" He asked quietly. Yami shakily covered his mouth with his hand and let out a sob.

The slave knelt on the tiled ground confused. He heard his master sobbing, why would his master cry? Was he that worthless that he drew others to tears? He bowed his head further waiting for the man to hit him or worse, shove him back inside the trunk and leave him to die. He wanted to curl up in a corner, but knew he could not move unless his master wished it.

"Yugi please stand up. You don't need to bow to me." The slave heard the command but did not recognize the one it was given to, still since he and his master were the only ones in the room he assumed that the command was directed at him. Trembling he stood and waited for his master's next command.

"Turn around." His master said hesitantly, and the slave complied instantly. He heard his master gasp and sob again. This was a very strange master indeed.

Yami gasped when he saw Yugi's back, he had seen it this way before in his dreams but had always thought they were just that, dreams. At least he had hoped they were. Now he could see that every one of his dreams had been a vision and the reason he had not had one last night was because there was nothing to dream of.

Yami sobbed when he saw just how much Yugi was made to endure. Yami wished he could take his pain away; he wished he could go back in time and stop any of this from ever happening. But he couldn't, all he could do was make sure that Yugi was healed, physically and mentally and that he never had to undergo slavery ever again.

The wounds on Yugi's back were extensive; there were lashes, burns and bruises. Quite a few of them looked infected and Yami knew they must be treated quickly.

"Follow me please; we need to treat your wounds before infection spreads."

"Yes Master." Yami tensed at the word but had no time to address it now. If Yugi's wounds were not dealt with he could die. There would be time enough to deal with his mental wounds, but first Yami had to make sure he lived long enough. He quickly hurried down the hall towards the healing chambers, Yugi following behind him submissively.

"Yami!" someone called from ahead of him and he looked up to see Joey running towards him.

He stopped and held up a hand for Joey to do the same. Joey looked confused but listened to the hand gesture.

"Joey I need you to go find the others and go to my chambers I will be there soon to explain everything, but for now please just do as I say."

"What's goin' on Yami? Is it about Yugi? Is he okay?" From where he was standing Joey could not see that his lost friend stood behind the back of the Pharaoh.

"Please Joey, I must attend to something, go to my chambers and I will be with you shortly." Joey was still confused but nodded and headed off towards where the others were. Yami sighed in relief. The last thing Yugi needed was to be attacked by concerned friends asking questions e could not answer.

Yami turned around to see Yugi was still there, but he was tense and trembling, and Yami thought he saw a tear drop to the marble floor. He moved off again and heard Yugi follow; soon they arrived in the healing chambers.

"Isis!" Yami called and she quickly came running from the back.

"Yes my Pharaoh, what can I do for you?" She said not seeing Yugi behind him. Yami gestured him forward and Isis gasped at the state he was in.

"Can you help him Isis?" Yami asked as she ran towards him and the boy.

"I think so my Pharaoh, but you must leave me to my work, if this boy has any hope of recovery I must start now." The pharaoh nodded and left Yugi in the care of Isis. He needed to go explain what was happening to the others. When Yami reached his chambers he was greeted by the whole gang and Seto.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the priest.

"I am here to find out why you kicked everyone out of the throne room. Never before have you done such a thing. When I arrived here and found this gang of future dwellers waiting for you to return I figured it was a story I should not miss." Yami was irritated by Seto's power of deduction not for the first time. He growled before taking a deep breath.

"What's happened Yami?" Tristan asked. In a huff Yami sat down on his bed and shook his head looking at the ground. Yami was crying again, angrily he wiped the tears away. He was a pharaoh for Ra's sakes, he had to act like one. Clenching his fists Yami sat straight.

"It's Yugi." He said, and heard the others gasp, he didn't continue for a second gathering his courage.

"C'mon Yami, you gotta tell us what you know! He's my best pal!" Joey shouted getting impatient. Yami looked straight into Joey's honey colored eyes.

"He-he's back." There was another collective gasp from the group.

"That peasant child that has caused you so much pain is back!" Seto shouted and Yami simply nodded. Joey jumped to his feet and placed his hands on Yami's shoulders.

"Where. Is. He." Joey said and Yami almost lost it again. Joey shook him "where is he Yami?"

"It's complicated Joey." He said weakly.

"WHAT? HOW COULD IT BE COMPLICATED? MY BEST FRIEND HAS BEEN MISSING FOR SIX MONTHS AND NOW HE'S BACK AND YOU WON'T TELL ME WHERE HE IS BECAUSE 'IT'S COMPLICATED'!" and brought back his fist, but before he could bring it forward Seto's Millennium Rod was poised at his throat.

"I suggest you lower your hand or I will banish you to the Shadow realm, future-dweller or not."

"Get out of my way Rich boy!" he said and fixed a glare on the past life of Seto Kaiba. Seto was about to retort when Tristan stepped in.

"Guys this is not helping anyone!" Joey backed off but kept glaring at Seto. "Now Yami, would you _please_ explain what is going on." Tristan said and Yami nodded.

"You all remember the delegation from Byzantium that arrived here yesterday?" he asked and they all nodded their heads.

"When they arrived they presented me with a large wooden chest. I didn't think anything of it at the time and ordered it delivered to my rooms. It wasn't until after you had left last night that I realized it was locked. That was when the question entered my mind, 'why lock an empty chest?' unless the chest wasn't empty at all. When I opened it I found another lid telling me that I had solved a riddle and that I would have to get them to open the other lid for me. I brought the box to the meeting this morning and they opened it. I was shocked by what came out of the box." Yami paused unsure of how to tell them of what transpired next.

"What came out of the box?" Tea asked and Yami swallowed the lump in his throat.

"That's just it Tea, what came out of the box wasn't an it. What came out of the box was a person." He heard Tea suck in her breath. "They told me that it was their most prized slave. When he looked up I was shocked to find out it was Yugi. He's been a slave for the past six months."

"Ah no," Joey said, "I gotta go see him, he's gotta be pretty torn up." Joey said and he started for the door.

'Wait Joey!" Yami shouted after him and Joey stopped.

"Yami, Yugi's been gone and now that he's here and needs my help you won't let me see him?" he said totally confused.

"Joey, you don't understand." Yami said quietly.

"Then make me understand!" Yami's anger flared at Joey question and the hopelessness of the situation.

"You want to understand fine! Yugi doesn't know who he is, he has been tortured every night for the past six months and it broke him, he no longer feels he is worthy of anything! He believes he deserves to be a slave and nothing more than to be beaten for everything. He doesn't even know his own name!" there, it was out. Yami regretted saying the words in anger but now that the words had parted with his lips he could not take them back.

"He-he doesn't know his name?" Tea stuttered crying for the fate of her friend. Yami spent from all the emotions from the day and shook his head.

Joey looked from Tea to Yami and back again before storming through the door and out into the hallways of the Egyptian palace

The slave slowly opened his eyes, and took in his surroundings; he was surrounded by medicine and laying in a bed. He trembled, he was not supposed to lie in beds, he was not worthy of such comfort. But his master had left him in the care of this women and she had told him to lie on the bed so he had. He didn't know if he would be punished for falling asleep without permission.

Not that it mattered much he was sure his new master would find some reason to punish him.

The slave looked towards the window and was terrified to see a man in odd clothing sitting on the window sill. The Man looked at him with honey eyes and the slave immediately lowered his gaze trembling. He heard the man sigh and he began shaking.

"I know you probably won't understand what I'm saying Yug, but I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to save you. I promise I'll help you heal Yugi. You gotta get better Yugi; we can't lose you, not like this." The slave wanted to look at the man but such a thing was prohibited. The man on the window sill sighed again and left the room. When he was gone the slave began to think. His memory stirred but what had just happened. He thought that maybe something similar had happened before, in a different time, a different life. Why couldn't he remember?

* * *

**Jordan: can you guys get back to writing my story right!**

**Alex: Sireiously you left it in an aweful place.**

**EHOD: you think it gets better? This soon hahahahahahaha You guys are funny!**

**Jordan: *Raising weapon to attack * Grrr get over her you littl $^$!% && !%!^**

**EHOD: EEP *runs away***

**Alex: Jordan! NO killing the author!**

**Yugi: you think we should help?**

**Yami: heck no lets make popcorn! **

**Yugi: R&R please!**

**Yami: Yugi don't you have any popcorn that's not this smartpop crap?**


	9. Ways and Words

**hello All so i haven't updated in like forever but i have an excuse! I'm writing my own story with my best friend and we've been doing quite well, like 135pages well! Any way disclaimer time! I think...hmm... i think Jack gets to do it!**

**Jack: Me but they don;t even know me!**

**EHOD: yes but you're awesome!**

**Jack: they don't know that i'm just a a random guy to them.**

**EHOD: but i missed you!**

**Jack: if i do the disclaimer, will you stop bothering me?**

**EHOD: Maybe**

**Jack: fine, Ehod does not own yu-gi-oh, but if you touch her story she will ensure Yugi meets a terrible death. Now will you leave me alone?**

**EHOD: for now**

**Jack: *sigh***

* * *

Chapter 9

Ways and Words

The slave slowly opened his eyes again after sleeping most of the day, he was exhausted after only being allowed to sleep for 5 hours a night and being subjected to hard labor every day. He looked around to see he was still in the healer's rooms and fidgeted. He should not be so lazy, but he had been here for two days and no one had told him to move. He was being useless, and a useless slave was a dead slave. Sighing again he got to his feet, ignoring the pain in his still healing back, The woman had wrapped his torso completely in clean bandages that felt strange whenever he shifted. Slowly he walked out of the room with the bed and into the open area where his master had left him two days ago. He was surprised to see his Master standing there speaking to the woman he called Isis.

"How is he?" He asked his voice solemn; Isis sighed and shook her head.

"I've done all I can, his physical wounds are healing nicely and the infection is gone, but what worries me is his mental condition, that will take time and patience to heal." The Pharaoh nodded his head and looked up to where the slave was standing.

"Good Morning Yugi!" He said gently and the slave bowed his head.

"Good Morning Master." He said, with his head down he could not see the cringe that crossed his Master's face. The slave had shortly become accustomed to being called Yugi; everyone seemed to call him that, so he knew his master was addressing him.

Yami sighed and asked Isis if he could take Yugi with him or if Isis wanted to keep him in the healing wing.

"I've done all I can, just bring him back tonight so I can change the bandages." She said and left to attend another patient. Yami looked back up at Yugi.

"Come down here please Little One." He said gently and Yugi headed for the stairs down from the balcony he was standing on. When he was standing in front of the Pharaoh, head bowed Yami smiled slightly. Even in this condition he was glad to have Yugi safe again. Gently Yami took Yugi's chin and tiled his head upwards; Yugi let his eyes come up with his head.

"You lower your gaze for no one." Yami said softly and something flashed across Yugi's eyes, something like hope, maybe wonder maybe something else, but the boy nodded slightly and Yami smiled.

"Are you hungry Yugi? We should get you some food." The slave shifted his weight nervously unsure of how to reply, if he told the Pharaoh that he hadn't really eaten in over a week, would he starve him more, or maybe force him to eat until he just threw everything up and then punish him for making a mess. Or maybe he would force Yugi to watch him eat but not allow him to touch the food. Or maybe he would do as the Byzantian had once done the memory filled his mind before he could stop it.

_Yugi walked slowly down the hall, he didn't have the energy to move any faster. After getting very little sleep and no food for ten days, his body was ready to quit. He had been just about to go to bed for what little sleep he got when he had been summoned to the masters chambers. HE knew he would be punished for his tardiness but could not bring himself to move any faster. The halls were dark and gave off a sinister air, Late at night the only light came from the torches in brackets that lined the hall. He walked with his eyes on the ground; if anyone came around the corner and saw him looking up he would be beaten on the spot. _

_He heard the guards coming around the corner and flattened himself on the wall waiting for them to pass. They came around the corner, laughing and jesting. He tried to make himself as small as possible. The guards always enjoyed tormenting him. His resemblance to the Pharaoh allowed them to take out there frustration on him instead. Yugi wondered what this Pharaoh could have done to breed the hatred everyone here seemed to have for him. He prayed that for once he would have some luck and the guards would leave him alone. As was usual, this was not the case. One of them spotted him and a sinister smile spread across his face. _

"_Hey boys look! It's the slave." Yugi tensed as one grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him to the others who caught him before tossing him to the ground. _

_Groaning Yugi tried to draw himself up only to have a guard push him back to the ground. _

"_Hey there Micha, I don't think the slave looks so hot." One said pushing Yugi back to the ground again. _

"_Yeah look at him, he can't even get up. He must be hungry." Said another, the one called Micha pulled a roll from one of his packs and Yugi's mouth began to water. It had been so long since he had been allowed food. He couldn't help but whimper at the sight of the food._

"_Ah look men he's hungry. Maybe we should give the slave some food." The guards laughed as Yugi could only stare desperately at the food that was so tantalizingly out of reach. Micha held the roll above Yugi's head. He tried to stand but another guard knocked him down again._

"_You want the food?" _

"_Y-yes S-sir." Yugi said, he had gotten the message and stayed on the ground. Micha smiled cruelly_

"_Then you have to beg for it." Yugi looked down and trembled._

"_P-please S-sir, allow me food. I haven't eaten in t-ten days." He said from the ground. Micha kicked him in the ribs and he groaned in pain. _

"_Not good enough slave. Lick my boots and I might allow you food." Yugi's stomach growled and he was suddenly aware of just how weak he had become. Swallowing hard he crawled over to the Micha. Tears falling from his eyes Yugi stuck out his tongue and licked the guard's boots trying to ignore the other guards laughing. _

_When he felt he had been at it long enough he sat back on his knees._

"_Did I say you could stop slave?" Micha asked and shoved Yugi's head forward again. He didn't know how long he was at it before Micha threw him backwards. Yugi landed on his already injured back and gasped._

"_You didn't obey directions slave. How can I feed a disobedient slave?" Micha asked and tore off a hunk of bread with his teeth. Yugi whimpered again as the guards left him alone laughing._

_Yugi sat back with nothing but the tears falling from his eyes, the empty feeling in his stomach and the taste of dust in his mouth._

The slave still remembered the taste; he had been beaten for being late that night and hadn't been allowed food for another two days only because he was so weak he could not get out of bed.

Now he found himself sitting across from the Pharaoh of Egypt, the very reason he had been beaten and mocked, and though he did noticed they looked a lot alike he could not shake the feeling that there was something more between them than just a resemblance to one another. He chanced a glance up at the Pharaoh and saw he was looking off into the distance with a thoughtful look on his face.

Yugi opened his mouth to say something and then shut it again. He couldn't speak without his master's invitation, and even then, he could ever speak his mind fully.

"Yugi you do not have to pretend with me I want you to be honest with me. I know you have something to say so say it." Yami said without looking at Yugi. Yugi bit his lip and looked down. His master had told him to be honest he had no choice.

"I don't understand, I haven't done anything to earn your favor. I haven't done anything at all and still you treat me as an equal. Why?" Yami looked back at him those crimson eyes piercing deep into Yugi's fractured soul.

"Listen very carefully Yugi. You are my equal, if not my better, you will never be below me or anyone else. You deserve to be treated with as much respect as anyone, you deserve to be cared for, loved and fed. No one has the right to beat or abuse you the way they did and I will not allow it to happen again. While you are in my company you are safe. Yugi you will remember who I am, and who you are and you will be who you once were again." He said fervently. Yugi looked back at Yami something glinting in his amethyst eyes…something like hope.

* * *

**So that's chapter nine it's short but it is a chapter all the same! hoep you enjoyed it! i really have nothing else to say. R&R!**


	10. Ripe for Picking

**Hello all! Sorry that took so long, this chapter gave me troubles to no end, and i don't even think it came out very well. Sorry you had to wait so long for crap... any whoo! no idea how long this story will go on for, we'll see what happens. **

**Also, i'm running out of ideas...which sucks, if you have any ideas let me know and i'll credit you if i use them! Now what, oh yeah disclaimer...lets see...oooh! i know Lily gets to do it!**

**Lily: Really! I get to be part of the story! Yay!**

**ehod: yup! you're like the only character i have who's not depressed right now.**

**Lily: Well that's your own fault for basically torturing all of them**

**ehod: meh not important, besides they all get better eventually...i think things muight change, they always do.**

**Lily: That's why i'm plan girl.**

**ehod: I know, now just do the disclaimer.**

**Lily: fine. Ehod does not own yu-Gi-Oh, nor will she ever, that's another scribes job.**

**Ehod: R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Ripe for Picking

Time passed slowly as Yami tried to make Yugi believe he was worth everything. Yugi never truly believed it. Yami was spending all his time with Yugi and the council of the Elders was beginning to get frustrated with him. One day Akadin decided to try and speak to him.

"Pharaoh, you are letting your country slip through the cracks for nothing more than a broken slave!" He said sounding exhasperated. Yami said nothing, but the heat of his glare was enough to whither an entire jungle. Anknadin froze and began to shake, afraid of what the angry Pharaoh would do to him.

"ANKNADIN I HAVE WARNED YOU BEFORE! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT HE HAS ENDURED, YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT HE HAS DONE FOR ME , FOR EVERYONE!" Anknadin did not understand the ferocity with which the Pharaoh defended the boy.

"Pharaoh! I am simply saying that there is a country out there that needs running. You cannot throw away everything for a slave!"

"THAT _SLAVE_ IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFOE I HAVE YOU EXECUTED!" Yami screamed. Anknadin was shocked but quickly bowed and took his leave.

Yami took a deep breath to calm himself down but still found himself glaring at the Palace wall as the whole room went as silent as the desert. It was then that Yami heard it. Something in the throne room whimpered. Yami jumped from the throne and drew a dagger from his belt. As Pharaoh his life was always under attack. The dagger was the last line of defense to any would-be assassins.

"Who's there?" He demanded, his only reply was more whimpering, in the echoing hall it was impossible to find out where a sound was coming from exactly.

"Come out or this moment will be your last!" There was shifting behind one of the pillars and in less than a second Yami had his dagger at the intruders throat. It was only then he realized he was looking into the amythest eyes of his Hikari.

"My gods! Yugi! What are you doing here? I Told you to stay with Isis today while I met with Anknadin!' Yugi had his eyes clenched shut and he trembled visibly.

"I'm sorry Master. I disobeyed you. I accept punishment for my actions." Yugi said bowing his head in submission. Yami quickly lowered the dagger and slipped it inside his belt once more.

"Yugi how many times must I ask you to stop calling me master. I am your friend, I do not own you."

Yugi nodded but didn't seem to believe him. Yami sighed an dshook his head ruffling Yugi's hair affectionately.

"Come little one. You look hungry, it is time for lunch." Yugi smiled and looked bashfully up at Yami nodding. Yami smiled back and led Yugi to the dinign hall.

Outside the Palace Anknadin was storming through the city steets fuming and cursing the name of the Ra forsaken Pharaoh. The citizens moved out of the way angry elder as quickly as they could. None wanted to fall victim to the wrath of the eldest member of the Pharaoh's council.

"Stupid teenager! He thinks he can order me around simply because of his bloodline! Ha! I was advising his father before he could crawl! He does not deserve to wear the crown." Anknadin cursed violently and kicked down a nearby fruit stand sending dates and pomegranates down the dirt road. He stood there breathing heavily, glaring at the offending produce that dared to defy him.

Someone chuckled from a darkened doorway and the elder spun towards the sound. The man was impossible to make out but his relaxed posture gave an air of suprtiority.

"So the elder member of the council dislikes his new leader, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Who are you? Show yourself?" The man pushed himself off the door jam and swaggered over to Anknadin. The sunlight revealed the man's black eyes and white hair.

"Bakura!" Amknadin said taking a step back and narrowing his eyes. Bakura glared at the man and rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps you would like to say that a bit louder, I think their might be people in Egypt who didn't hear you." Anknadin narrowed his eyes further and his hand drifited towards his concealed knife.

"I should have you arrested!" He snapped.

"Then why don't you?" Bakura asked raising an eyebrow. That mad Anknadin stop, why didn't he? Why wasn't he calling the guards and presenting the Theif king to the Pharaoh on a silver platter?

Bakura laughed and shook his head.

"Perhaps you would rather listen to my proposition before you have me turned over to the Pharaoh." Anknadin looked uncertain, Bakura continued. "Or would you prefer that brat to remain on the throne?" Anknadin glared at the other man and relaxed slightly.

"You have my attention, what do you suggest?" He asked and Bakura smiled in triumph.

"It's simple really the Pharaoh is so enamored by that boy. All we must do to get to him, is to take the boy from him." Anknadin furrowed his brow.

"You mean the slave?"

"Of course I mean the slave. We take him, the pharaoh will come searching for him, leaving the kingdom defenseless. A ripe fruit fit for the taking." Anknadin smiled wickedly. The solution was so simple. The boy would be gone and he would take the pharaoh with him.

"But how do you propose to take the boy? He is with the pharaoh or isis at all times." He asked, Bakura smiled almost innocently.

"That, I will leave to you My lord." He said with a mock bow. "Just make sure you have him by the next full moon. And as the moon goes dark, so will Egypt. I will be waiting for you at the tomb of the pharaoh's father." He said before slinking back into the shadows and seeming to vanish into thin air. Anknadin watched him go.

The full moon. That didn't give him much time, the full moon was less than a week away. He would have to think fast and work even faster, Egypt would be in good hands soon, but not as long as that child was on the throne.

* * *

**lol i like the produce line. ps i really hate anknadin, he's irritating and hard to write for. Any way tell me what you think and i will really try to update soon, if the characters acctually decide I'm worth talking to. R&R!**

**Oh and to my lovely flamer, The Hated flame, i have taken you words into consideration and here are some of my own**

**first, back off! I work hard on the things i post and a great deal of this story is recovery, and i happened to like chapter 9 a lot. I don't appreciate being told my writing is lousy. if you don't like it tough! i write because i enjoy it and to give my readers a story where they can escape the world. i realize that this looks different to many people but if you don;t like my story then leave, i honestly don't care. **

**secondly: if you don't like waiting find a new hobby. When i write a chapter i want it to be good so i won't post anything half assed, (and again who are you to tell me it was.) also i know bakura said he was coming a awhile ago, it's my story so i know exactly what's happened thus far. And yes the questions will be answered if you just freaking have paitients, I will not change the way i write for someone like you, if you don;t like it find a new story.**

**Thirdly: Don't you dare accuse me of not honoring my commitment! Have you seen half the stories on this site! they haven't been updated in years god forbid you have to wait a month for an update. **

**I honestly hope you read this and think twice before you flame. Flaming is unhelpful and annoying, constructive critiscism is always welcome but if you're gonna flame move on and grow up. then maybe you'll grow a pair and acctually get an account so i can reply to you in person instead of taking up the rest of my readers time. Honestly i couldn't care less what you say because only a coward flames when there's no way of replying and cowardice is a quality i don't tolerate. Grow up or shut.**

**To my acctual readers thank you for your continued paitence and support again i will try to update soon, but i want to post something worth your while.**

**EHOD**


	11. Healing Touch

Hey all i am so sorry! i acctually do have a legit excuse for not postingt his chapter has been giving me issues in more ways than one. I had it almost ready to go only 4 days after my last update. I was gonna finish it the day my laptop got stolen. So i had to rewrite it and save it on my thumbdrive until i got a new one, but for some reason it didn't save right and it disappeared again. Then i started over a third time and saved it only on my thumb drive only to have ny thumb drive die and take the chapter with it. so this chapter has been rewritten 5 times and im still not all that happy with it! again i am so sorry! hope you enjoy the chap! God knows it took long enough to write!

Ehod

* * *

Chapter 11

Healing touch

Anknadin hurried down the hall. The full moon was only five days away and he had to have the boy in hand before that day came. He was watching the boy very closely. Yugi was never without someone by his side and every day the boy began to open up. But he would not give up! There had to be a way!

"Yo Pharaoh! I gotta talk to you!" Joey shouted running into the throne room, quite literally through the door. Yami looked up from the document he was reading. Surprised before he remembered no one could see or hear the other boy coming into the room. He acted nonchalantly as he looked back at the document before nodding and making his royal mark handing it back to the council member who quickly left the room.

The Pharaoh got up and stretched signaling to his guards that he was leaving the throne room before doing so. Joey followed him and once they were in the hall He turned to the boy.

"What's the matter Joey?"

"Yugi's been back for a few weeks and you haven't even let him see us!" Joey shouted angrily, Yami froze and looked at Joey as if he had answered all of life's questions.

"Joey you're brilliant!" Yami shouted as he started off again faster than before. Joey stood perfectly still looking confused as Yami walked through him.

"What'd I do?" He asked blinking away his confusion. "Yami what's going on?"

"I've been trying to figure out why nothing I do has been working! Why has nothing helped Yugi remember who I am and who he is? It's because I'm not the one he needs he needs you! His best friends! Come on!" Yami said breaking into a run trying to make it to Isis' chambers as quickly as possible.

Joey was confused but followed Yami through the halls of the palace any way.

"Isis!" Yami called as he entered the room. The healer did not look up from the wound she was tending on a servants hand, though the servant jumped and winced in pain.

"Pharaoh, I care not who you are if you cannot enter my chambers without respect for those I will treat I will ask you to refrain from entering at all." She said as she continued wrapping the girl's hand. Yugi was sitting on a chair in the corner dangling his short legs over the edge. He jumped slightly and his eyes hit the ground.

"My apologies Isis, I came to get Yugi." Isis looked up at the Pharaoh and raised an eyebrow.

"I do hope you're not going to overwhelm him. He still has not recovered fully." She said with obvious distaste.

Yami smiled and rolled his eyes. He liked Isis, she was one of the only people who treated him like a person rather than a ruler, most thought she was insane and if anyone but the trusted healer treated the pharaoh with such an air of equality no one would stand for it.

"No Isis, but he cannot stay in a room alone or by my side at all times I have an idea." Isis rolled her eyes but there was a small smile on her lips as she nodded and gestured her approval.

Yugi stood without being told and walked over to Yami standing as ever dutifully behind him. Yami sighed and left the room Yugi trailing behind.

As soon as they were out of the room Yami turned to Yugi and knelt down in front of him.

"Yugi please look at me." He said softly, shaking Yugi obeyed and amethyst stared into crimson.

"Yugi, some of your friends are here, would you like to see them?" He asked Yugi shuddered and looked down again tears falling from his innocent eyes.

"N-No…please sir, I'll be good! I promise!" He whimpered falling to his knees before the Pharaoh. He remembered the last time he had been told his friends were there.

"_Slave!" Yugi shook as he stopped and stood respectfully as his master entered. His wrists crossed in front of him and his head bowed. _

"_Yes Master." He answered. His Master approached him. And grabbed his hair ripping it backwards forcing Yugi's head back as he whimpered in pain. The Master smirked and looked at the boy with evil eyes. _

"_A few of your friends came by asking to see you. Would you like that slave?" Without thinking Yugi looked at his Master in confusion. Instantly a hand whipped across his cheek reminding him of his place. His eye met the ground again. _

"_I asked you a question slave! You would do well to answer it!" Yugi began to tremble, there was something wrong with this but for the life of him, Yugi could not place what it was. _

"_Y-Yes master." He finally said still trembling and trying to keep himself from looking back at his Master. The Master smirked and released Yugi hair only to shove him in front of him. _

"_Well let's get going then." Yugi stumbled as His Master pushed him along again and again he almost hit the floor. His Master muttered under his breath calling him useless and pathetic. Tears fell from Yugi's eyes he had to be more than that he had to be. _

"_Ah here we are." The Master said standing in front of a door. "Say hello to your friends for me!" He spat opeing the door and pushing Yugi inside. With a yelp Yugi landed face first on the stone ground and groaned. He heard cold laughter above him. And looked up it was the same men who had forced him to lick their boots! Micha laughed. _

"_Looks like you're all ours tonight slave!" He said cracking a whip. Yugi whimpered wondering if he would live to see morning._

Yugi shuddered as he remembered. That night had left him scarred in more ways that one his body had been beaten almost beyond recognition but he had lost all hope of anything in life but slavery. Now it was about to happen again. Yugi wondered what more could be taken from him. He had nothing left to give.

Why would his master do this? He had thought things were going so well between them. He had been a good slave! Only doing what his master told him to do, never over stepping boundraries or forgetting his place. What had he done to deserve this?

"Here we are!" The pharaoh said stopping in front of a door and pushing it open.

"Yugi!" Came a cry from inside and before he could react he was surrounded on all sides by hugs. There were three people, two boys and a girl.

"God we missed ya kid! Don't you go pulling that stuff again!" One with blonde hari and honey eyes said.

"Seriously man! We were worried sick about you!" another one with dark brown hair and eyes said.  
"Yugi are you okay? I was worried about you!" The girl said. Yugi was confused, they were worried about him could it possibly be true. He tilted his head and looked at them again. He gasped. He knew them, Joey, Tristan and Tea! He smiled widely and ran into their arms laughing and crying all at the same time.

In the hallway Yami smiled the road to healing had begun.

* * *

Okay so there chapter 11 ill try to have 12 up soon but im a senior and finals ar in t 2 weeks so i make no guarantees.

And now what youve all been waiting for my reply to my wondrous flamer the hated flame! if your just joining now go tak a looke at this guy he's really hilarious aweful!

Dear hated flame,

Dude seriously grow a pair! so you have a name and you don;t use it because you are too much of a coward to let me rply to you in person? Or is it because you're afraid that a real writer will read your stuff and laugh that you have the audacity to flame others when your own stuff sucks. either way your a coward and excuse my french kind of a dick. did you not see the replies the other readerss sent you? guess how many were on your side...ZERO! again you don;t like this story move on. I don;t wanna see your name pop up in my reviewer section anymore because i have better things to do than deal with cowards who think they can write dissing people who acctually can. Get a life! or better yet just stay out of mine.

With best wishes and a whole not of not giving a shit,

Ehod

To my real readers, the people who acctually care, hope you enjoyed the chap! R&R

Ehod


End file.
